Snakes Aren't Made of Stone
by StinkyRodent
Summary: Harry Potter receives a mysterious letter one day. After he reads it, he's suddenly looking at his "enemies" in a different light....NO SLASH, mind you. COMPLETE, one-shot.


AN: I have always been a bit stingy about how Slytherins are treated, and how Harry Potter seems a bit oblivious to it, so I decided to write this... enjoy, R&R! (pretty pretty PRETTY please review!)

Laughter and loud voices echoed around in the Great Hall as the students of Hogwarts ate breakfast. Owls suddenly swooped in, envelopes fluttering around their talons. One particular tawny owl drifted down purposefully, dropping it's envelope in front of Harry Potter…

Harry was having a great time. Ron had just challenged him to a contest of how many grapes one could fit in their mouth. Of course, he'd have to be mental to refuse! So far, he was winning, 42 – 38, while Hermione looked away with disgust. Suddenly, a grape bounced off the back of his head. Swivelling around, he saw nobody suspicious. Ron snorted. "Bloody Slytherins…" Harry nodded angrily, rubbing his sore head.

Suddenly, a letter dropped in front of his face. Quidditch instincts rising immediately, Harry's hand shot out to grab the envelope. Ron looked over, his cheeks bumpy and bulging with grapes. Saliva and grape juice trickled out as he garbled "Oo's dat fruh?" Flipping the envelope around, the Golden Boy shrugged. "No idea, whoever it is didn't sign." Without a second thought, he ripped open the envelope and the smooth parchment slid out…

_Hey Potter.  
God…how should I start this letter? I could start it by saying that you are impossibly shallow and blind, but that might make you so offended you stop reading, and I don't want that. So, I guess I'll just say that you're not a bad bloke. And, contrary to strong belief, I don't hate your guts. However, I _have_ spent some time thinking, and it seems to me that when it comes to the matter of Slytherins, you are honestly blind and prejudiced.  
You, along with many, think that all Slytherins are evil. They don't have morals, they are devoid of love and all that rubbish. You have NO idea. There was a time when Slytherins weren't thought of that way. We were accepted by fellow Hogwarts students, looked upon as equal. Then Voldemort came – yes, I might say the Dark Lord out loud, but why be afraid in a letter? Yes, _bloody freaking _Voldy came along, and after he started to do bad things, that's when people started looking at Slytherins differently. They think, "Oh, Voldemort's evil and he came from that house, so those people must also be like him." You. Complete. IDIOTS!  
At first, we tried to go on like before, but you can guess what happened, can't you? Our friends from different houses strayed away from us, and trust turned to rust. Hey, that rhymed. But anyway, we had nobody to turn to except ourselves. And when the whole school is against us, do you honestly expect us to just _sit_ there and do nothing? All this unfairness sours us, but I doubt the Boy Who Lived will understand us.  
Listen; the school is against us. When we go out to look for jobs, people ask, what house were you in? Then their faces change. Oh. They're __Slytherins.__Sorry, look somewhere else for a job. Can you see what you people are doing? To so, so many of us, the only choice we see is Voldemort.  
Even if Slytherins grow up, with no intention of being a criminal, there's a great chance that Voldemort will blackmail them. Why not? He's done so for so many Slytherins, even some currently in Hogwarts. It's simple. Do his bidding and become a Death Eater. If you don't follow him, he'll kill your entire family and everyone you hold dear.  
That's why every Sorting at the start of every year, although I cheer on the outside, I secretly despair whenever a new Slytherin comes to the table. Because that poor child is going to suffer, is going to discover the social status of a Slytherin. It's sad, really. When an innocent, unsuspecting first year comes up to put the hat on, they're sweet and innocent. Almost described by a few as cute. Who knows, while they're on the Hogwarts Express for the first time, they might become great friends with a future Gryffindor. Then the kid puts on the hat. And when the hat shouts out "Slytherin!", BAM! Suddenly that kid is no longer innocent. He's not cute anymore, he's suddenly something to be despised and avoided. Being friends with that other kid on the train is out of the question. As he walks over to the Slytherin table, people are thinking that it's a pity, as he's destined for evil. And if people keep thinking this way, they're right. There IS a very, very good chance he's destined for evil. And it's because of these shallow fools who base a whole house of CHILDREN on the actions of one person. One stereotype. And you, I'm afraid, are one of those shallow fools.  
As I said before, you're not a bad bloke at all. I think if you would just talk to me without grimacing at the sight of a Slytherin, we could be great friends. But for reasons of my own, and partly for your safety, I won't approach you any differently than before. And the next time you see me, I will have hatred in my eyes. But I want you to remember this, Potter.  
Even snakes aren't made of stone._

There wasn't a signature. Harry lowered the letter slowly, his mind surprisingly clear. Ron leaned over. "What's it say?" Harry shook his head absent-mindedly. "No…it's nothing." He took out his wand, thinking. Pointing it at the parchment, he uttered, "_Retrouver et identifier_". The parchment glowed and words appeared at the point of his wand. Harry read the name, his eyes widening in disbelief…

Across the Great Hall, dark eyes watched as Potter read the letter. The eyes showed no surprise as the Golden Boy twisted around suddenly, shocked green eyes locking with black…a small smile flitted beneath those dark eyes as Potter's eyes softened with understanding, nodding slightly. His job done, the snake withdrew back into his home of the shadows…


End file.
